


So, What Do You Really Think Of Me?

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: The group gets hit with a truth spell.  Light and fluffy!





	So, What Do You Really Think Of Me?

Alec could feel the demon’s curse hit him the instant his arrow became lodged in it’s forehead. He calmly noted that the feeling of being cursed didn’t dissipate as the demon burnt to ashes in front of him. 

“I hate that you have perfect aim with that thing even when you’re moving,” Jace complained. 

Alec frowned. 

Jace looked surprised. 

“I wish you would stop with your stupid passive aggressive digs on Alec. You know he’s better than you on some things. Why can’t you just accept it and move on?” Izzy froze, her expression horrified as she looked at Jace and Alec. 

“Oh, shit!” Simon exclaimed as he turned to Clary. He slapped his hand over his lips. 

Alec quickly pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Magnus. Magnus’s reply came seconds later. Without opening his mouth, Alec directed them to follow him. 

  
  
  
  


Alec, Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Simon quickly made their way to the Institute. As they walked in the grand door of the Institute, Simon finally gave into his compulsion. “I wish you would think through your actions before just doing whatever would be best for you in that second. You have people who care about you around you, listen to them.” Simon winced. 

Clary’s eye grew huge. 

“You spend a ridiculous amount of time concerned about her,” Raphael said dryly. “You would do well to think about yourself for once. There are people who care for you.” Raphael closed his eyes and sighed. “You weren’t exaggerating,” he said looking at Magnus. “It is contagious.” 

“Why would you have us come here?” Clary exclaimed. “I don’t want to be around everyone and their stuffy self righteous!” 

All eyes turned to Clary in disbelief. Clary flushed. 

“The counter spell only takes a few seconds, Biscuit,” Magnus said with a smile. “But I waiting until Alec says something. I’ve always wanted to know what he thinks of everyone when he can’t cover up his thoughts.” 

Alec and Magnus shared a long look before Magnus’s raise an eyebrow in challenge. 

Alec shrugged and turned to Clary. “Simon’s right, you’re impulsive.” He smiled at her gently. “Your heart’s in the right place. You’ll get there.” 

He turned to Raphael. “My respect for you grows every time I learn something new about you.” 

“Simon, trust in yourself. You’re growing into a wise man. Give it time.” 

“You’re not just Izzy. You’ve never Just been Izzy.” Alec’s eyes were intense. “You’re amazing. And you’re going to change the world.” Izzy blinked tears from her eyes. 

“You don’t have to be perfect,” he said to Jace. “You just have to be you. I’ll never give up on you.” 

Alec finally turned to Magnus. “You’re my life,” he turned away. 

Everyone looked at Alec in shock. In the last 30 seconds, Alec told them more about himself then he ever had before without even talking about himself. 

Magnus shook himself and murmured the counter spell. He then walked over to Alec and kissed him passionately. 

Raphael rolled his eyes and started walking toward the door. 

“Hey, wait!” Simon said chasing after him. 

Izzy looked at Jace thoughtfully. “Wanna spar?” She asked. 

Jace knew his adoptive sister well enough to know she was asking to talk so she could reassure herself that everything was still okay between them. 

Jace tore his eyes away from Alec and Magnus and smiled at her. “Sure.” 

Izzy grabbed his arm and they started walking away. 

“Hey, wait up!” Clary called following them. 

Alec and Magnus broke the kiss. “It’s late…” Magnus smiled as he rested his forehead on Alec’s. 

“I bet if you portal us home, we’ll have time to read Blue and Rafe a quick story each before their bed time.” 

Magnus’s smile grew. “That sounds amazing.”


End file.
